


Garters & Bruises

by Ghostwriter0411



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22366261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter0411/pseuds/Ghostwriter0411
Summary: How vanessa got her little bruise on her thigh
Relationships: Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Garters & Bruises

She sat and watched her. She studied the way her fiance moved around the room, folding her clothes neatly before placing them in the laundry basket as she did every night. Then picking up charitys that were always just thrown on the floor beside the bed. She smiled as she watched her pulling her hair tie out and letting her ponytail free, her beautiful hair falling around her shoulders. She couldn't stop looking. She could never stop looking. She was hers and every day it hit her that she really was truly hers. She had spent so many years falling for the wrong people, so many wasted hours of giving herself to people who never deserved her. Until now, now charity was marrying the love of her life tomorrow. All the wasted years didn't seem to matter now, all of it was just a lead up to this. To loving the person who was made for her.

"Stop staring at me I can feel you stalking me" vanessa smirked over at her lover who was sat up in bed admiring her soon to be wife.

"Free country, no laws saying I cant oggle my gorgeous woman last time I checked" charity boasted with a wink and a slight sarcasm to her tone. 

Smoothing down their dresses hung up on the wardrobe for the millionth time she turned around to join charity in bed, kissing the tip of her nose as she slid in next to her. Charity hummed with contentment. 

Vanessa reached over to her bedside cabinet for her glasses and her wedding planner. She had purchased it at one of the wedding fairs her and charity had been to last year in manchester. It had a white silk sleeve with intricate floral lace covering half of it. Inside were lists of ideas and notes and things she had thought of over the months. She had made her and charity a check list for tomorrow as she knew something would bound to be forgotten especially with everyone not actually knowing about the wedding other than tracy. And theres no way she could ever trust her rowdy lot to get anything done smoothly. So that's why she always made lists. Charity often made fun of her over it but actually she loved it. One of the cute little quirks she loved ever so much.

It wasnt until a couple of weeks ago that they had decided a spontaneous wedding. They were in each others arms in bed, a sheen of sweat on their relaxed bodies, legs intertwined after an hour of love making when vanessa had suggested it and charity thought the idea was beautiful. And that was that.

"Has anyone ever told you how hot you look in glasses?" Charity nuzzled her face into to crook of Vanessa's neck as she added a few more checks to her list.

"Has anyone ever told you how distracting it is to have someone biting your earlobe while you're making a list to make sure your wedding doesn't go tits up?" vanessa laughed closing her eyes while goosebumps invaded her body at the feeling of her fiance nibble at her ear and neck.

"Mmmmm you love it" charity breathed hot breath

"I love YOU" vanessa replied, eyes still closed, relishing the effects charity had on her body just by a simple touch.

"Show me then" she growled grabbing the wedding book and tossing it on the floor, not breaking eye contact.

"Oi! That cost me twenty five quid"

"Yeah and I'm getting married tomorrow so how about you help me celebrate my last night of freedom" charity said playfully pulling her woman into a deep kiss.

"This soon to be wife of yours, what she like?" Vanessa said smoothly as she straddled charity who was still sat with her back against the headboard. 

"Oh shes great, hot headed, bossy, clever, brilliant. Sexy as hell." Charity replied sliding Vanessa's vest over her head and throwing it to one side.

Vanessa just humming in agreement as she wrapped her arms around her lovers neck, burying her fingers into soft blonde waves.

Charity kissed her fiancee cleavage, her skin smelled amazing. It always did. She remembers the first time they did this and instantly thinking how smooth and soft her skin felt against her hands and lips. How good she smelled. How moreish she was. Shes been addicted ever since. One habit she will never break.

Vanessa began to unbutton charitys night shirt exposing her bare chest. Sliding the shirt down she kisses her bare shoulders, moving up to her neck, the to her jaw before crashing her wet lips against hers. 

Kissing was something they were both very good at. They could kiss for hours. They often did in the pub when it had been locked up and everyone else was in bed. They would snog hours on end. Red flushed lips, heavy breathing, wandering hands. Tonight was no different, vanessa in just her underwear straddled on charitys bare thighs, kissing her deeply, every kiss as if it were their last. Charity ran her hands down Vanessa's back before grabbing hold her thighs and managing to flip her over getting her on her back, thighs wrapped around her waist.

"Owww" 

"Oh my god babe what? Did I hurt you!?" Charity pulled herself away studying her fiance.

Vanessa loved how extremely soft charity was with her. She could be the coldest bitch to anyone but never with her. Any inconvenience or mishap and charity tended to her like she was precious treasure. To her she was. And she loved it.  
Just like the time they had been playing football with the kids in the garden and vanessa fell over moses' stray shoe on the grass and grazed her hand slightly and charity spent a whole week giving it daily kisses. And the time she was having a bad day and charity spent all evening fussing over her, putting her favourite movie on and massaging her feet. She loved how much charity loved her. And how over time she showed it more and more.

"Yeah I'm fine you just grabbed my thigh a bit too hard" she laughed 

"Babe I'm sorry I got a little heavy handed I'm so so sorry" she began kissing her right thigh over and over, looking for a mark where her hand had grabbed a little too vigorously in the manoeuvre.

"Oh babe that's gonna bruise I'm so sorry"

"Charity it's fine dont be stupid" she laughed getting hold of her fiance and pulling her close.

"You know I like it rough" vanessa bit her lip and smirked before kissing her womans pouting lips.

"Now stop sulking and rock your wife to be's world".


End file.
